New School
by haunted-jess
Summary: Trish kommt neu nach Hogwarts. Anfangs ist sie nicht so begeistert doch das ändert sich schnell, denn sie lernt Oliver Wood kennen! summarys sind nich meine Stärke :-) Greetz jess
1. Neue Bekanntschaften

Hi Leute, das is meine erste FF über Harry Potter also bitte seid gnädig mit mir Ich freu mich über Kommentare, Anregungen und Kritik, natürlich auch über Lob. Ich schreib auch nur weiter wenn ich mindestens 2 Kommis krieg. Also ich habs euch gesagt. Alle Personen gehören J.K. Rowling. Außer Trishelle Kraven, Jason Meiers und Mike Thompson. Ich hab alles bissl verändert mit dem Alter und so, also nich wundern. Achja und es gibt 10 Schuljahre. Schrecklich, oder?!  
  
Greetz Jess  
  
New School  
  
„Also ich hab keenen Bock auf die neue Schule.", sagt ich genervt. „Ich weiß, aber es ist besser für dich.", sagte meine Mutter Sarah. Vielleicht solltet ihr erstmal wissen wer ich überhaupt bin und wieso ich mich hier mit meiner Mum streite. Ich heiße Trishelle Kraven, aber die meisten nannten mich Trish. Ich bin 15 Jahre alt und gehe in England auf eine normale Schule für Muggel, allerdings war ich eine Hexe. Sogar eine ziemlich Gute. Aber dazu später mehr. Jedenfalls bin ich 1,70cm groß und ich bin ziemlich schlank, Jason sagt immer ich bin nur Haut und Knochen, aber das find ich nicht. Jason ist übrigens ein Freund von mir. Ich hab türkise Augen, also so ne Mischung aus blau und grün. Außerdem hab ich blonde Haare, aber die waren seit 4 Monaten schwarz. Meinen Klamottenstill kann man als ziemlich gewagt und provozierend bezeichnen. Meistens trage ich ziemliche enge Hosen oder knappe Miniröcke, die eher als breitere Gürtel durchgehen würden und bauchfreie und weit ausgeschnittene Tops oder T-Shirts. Außerdem hab ich 11 Piercings, nämlich 5 am rechten Ohr, 4 am linken Ohr, eins in der Augenbraue und 1 im Bauchnabel. Außerdem noch ein Tatoo über den ganzen Rücken. Und auch so war ich ziemlich ausgeflippt. Aber das werdet ihr noch mitbekommen. Das war so ziemlich alles Wissenswerte über mich. Die meiste Zeit häng ich mit meinen beiden Freunden Jason und Mike ab, doch jetzt da ich nach Hogwarts gehen sollte, war das ja nicht mehr so oft möglich. Jason und Mike wissen, dass ich eine Hexe bin, sonst wusste es hier keiner. Und auf einmal kommt meine Mum daher, dass ich von jetzt an auf eine Hexenschule gehen soll, wo ich schon immer auf eine normale Schule gegangen bin, nicht das ich das Wissen nicht gehabt hätte, was die da auf der Schule haben, aber die anderen waren das schon 4 Jahre und ich sollte jetzt ins 5. Schuljahr kommen. Aber wies aussah konnte ich meinen Mum diesmal nicht überreden. Also saß ich jetzt im Zug nach Hogwarts und langweilte mich, als plötzlich die Tür aufging. „Hey, können wir uns zu dir setzen?", sagte ein braunhaariges Mädchen. Leicht genervt antwortete ich: „Ja, von mir aus."Eigentlich wollte ich ja meine Ruhe haben, aber so konnte ich gleich paar neue Kontakte knüpfen. „Hallo, ich bin Hermine. Das sind Harry, ", sie zeigte auf einen großen, dunkelhaarigen Jungen, der mir freundlich zu nickte: „und Ron!", wobei sie diesmal auf einen rothaarigen, schlaksigen Jungen zeigte, der mich angrinste. „Ich bin Trish.", sagte ich. „Du bist neu hier, oder?", fragte Ron. „Ja genau und ich hab eigentlich keinen Bock auf eine neue Schule zu gehen.", sagte ich leicht wehmütig. „In Hogwarts wird's dir gefallen.", meinte Harry lächelnd. „Ich glaubs auch, was ich bis jetzt gesehen hab gefällt mir ja ganz gut.", sagte ich zwinkernd. Ja, ich weiß, ich konnte es nicht lassen, ich musste mit ihm flirten, aber wieso nicht?! Ich war frei und ungebunden. „In welche Klasse kommst du denn?", wollte Hermine wissen. „In die 5. und ihr? Und in welchem Haus seid ihr?", fragte ich. „Cool, wir kommen auch 5. und sind in Gryffindor. In welches Haus willst du denn?", fragte Ron. „Ach das ist mir eigentlich egal, ich wird schon dorthin kommen wo ich hingehöre.", sagte ich nur. Und somit widmete ich mich wieder meinem Buch. Harry und Ron redeten noch „sehr"unauffällig über mich. Aber das war ich schon gewöhnt. Mir liefen fast überall die Kerle hinter her und manchmal war das Ganze echt nervig, aber es hatte auch seine Vorteile. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und 2 große, rothaarige Jungs kamen rein, die allem Anschein nach Zwillinge waren. „Hey Harry! Hi Hermine! Ron kannst du uns mal kurz Krätze leihen?!", fragte der eine. „Hui, wer ist denn das?", sagte der Andere. „Hallo, ich bin Trish!", sagte ich mit den Wimpern klimpernd. „Das sind meine beiden Brüder Fred und George, sind eine Klasse über uns.", sagte Ron. „Familientreffen also.", grinste ich. „Meine kleine Schwester Ginny ist ein Jahr unter uns und mein großer Bruder Percy 2 Jahre älter.", sagte Ron. „Wow, beeindruckend", sagte ich bloß. Fred widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit derweilen Harry: „Und freuste dich schon auf Quidditch?!", wollte er wissen. Das ließ mich aufhorchen. Ich liebe Quidditch, als ich ein paar Mal bei meiner Tante war, hab ich es immer mit ihren Söhnen gespielt. Währenddessen antwortet Harry: „ Na klar, ich kann's kaum erwarten."„Wir brauchen ja auch eine neue Jägerin, aber Wood wird schon jemand finden.", sagte George. „Ähm, wenn ich was dazu sagen dürfte, ich würd gern bei euch mitspielen.", sagte ich und schaute sie fragend an. Fred und George dachte anscheinend kurz drüber nach und dann sagte Fred: „Wir können dich Wood ja mal vorschlagen und eins gutes Wort für dich einlegen.", und zwinkerte mir zu. „Danke, dass wäre voll lieb", sagte ich ihm lächelnd. 


	2. Oliver Wood

Also ich schreib sogar weiter, aber auch nur weil ich mal Lust dazu hab. Danke für die vielen Reviews. Ich liebe es ironisch zu sein. Also weiter geht's und diesmal bitte ein bisschen mehr reviewen. Ach ja wenn's irgendwelche Fehler gibt, wo die logischen Zusammenhänge nicht stimmen oder Rechtsschreibung falsch ist, wäre ich euch dankbar wenn ihr mir das sagt.  
  
Greetz Jess  
  
Da öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür und ein gutaussehender Junge trat ins Abteil. „Hey Wood! Was gibt's Neues?", fragte Harry ihn. Das war also Oliver Wood. Und ich musste sagen, er sah echt verdammt scharf aus. „Du suchst doch einen neuen Jäger oder?", meldete sich da Fred, oder war es Georg, zu Wort. Oliver nickte. „Na wir haben da schon jemanden gefunden!", grinste Georg. „Ach echt?! Wen denn?", wollte Oliver wissen. Da sagte Harry: „Sie sitzt direkt hinter dir!", und zeigt auf mich. Wood drehte sich um und sah mir mit seinen wunderschönen braune Augen ins Gesicht. „Kennen wir uns?", fragte er mich. „Nein ich glaube nicht, das wüsste ich sonst!", sagte ich und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Aber das kann man ja ändern. Ich bin neu hier." „Und wie heißt du, wenn man fragen darf? Ich bin jedenfalls Oliver Wood.", sagte er grinsend. „Ich heiß Trish und bin erfreut dich kennen zulernen.", meinte ich und reichte ihm meine Hand, die er dann auch ergriff. Mein Gott, hat der weiche Hände, war mein erster Gedanke. Wood setzte sich gegenüber von mir neben Ron und auch Fred und Georg machten es sich in unserem Abteil bequem. Oliver und ich starrten uns gegenseitig an, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und ein blonder Junge spöttisch lächelnd herein trat. „Oh, hallo Trish! Wie geht's dir? Schön, dass du jetzt endlich nach Hogwarts gehst, aber du hast dir schon mal die falschen Leute rausgesucht.", meinte Draco grinsend. Draco's Eltern waren mit meinen Eltern ganz gut befreundet, daher kannte ich ihn und wir hatten auch schon ein paar Mal zusammen Quidditch gespielt. Draco selbst war ja auch Sucher in der Slytherin-Mannschaft. „Ach Draco, ich kann mir meine Gesellschaft ganz gut selbst aussuchen und außerdem hab ich dich nicht gefunden.", grinste ich ihn zurück an. Draco sah nicht schlecht aus, aber er interessierte mich einfach nicht, obwohl er immer schon Annäherungsversuche mir gegenüber startete. „Na ja, wir sehen uns bestimmt noch. Vielleicht kommst du ja auch nach Slytherin!", mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder. Ron und Harry sahen mit entsetzt an. Ron fand als erster die Sprache wieder: „ Du... du bist mit Malfoy befreundet?" Ich sah sie nur entgeistert an: „Ja, was ist so schlimm daran?" „Also weißt du, wir sind nicht gerade die besten Freunde. Also Slytherin und Gryffindor sind nicht grade befreundet, die beiden Häuser hassen sich regelrecht. Und Malfoy beleidigt uns auch immer.", erzählte mir Hermine. „Ach na ja so schlimm ist Draco nicht. Man muss ihn halt kennen.", sagte ich, weil eigentlich war Draco schon ganz in Ordnung. Da fing Wood an: „Also noch mal zu der Quidditch-Sache. Du bist also Jägerin und hättest Interesse bei uns mit zu spielen, vorausgesetzt du kommst nach Gryffindor?" 


End file.
